


Stupidest Genius

by Annie621



Series: Sherlock Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John and Sherlock friendship, where John finds out that the undercover assignment (at the end of His Last Vow) would have resulted in Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidest Genius

John doesn’t know who to be angry with or even if he should be angry at all. He’s almost certain that he should be angry. Plus, if he isn’t angry, then he’s going to be relieved that Moriarty is back, and that can’t happen.

He found out from some idle (or more likely, not at all idle) comment from Mycroft. 

“At least he didn’t go on the suicide mission.”

It takes him a few moments to piece together what he means, but when he does, he’s furious. 

First at Mycroft.

He’s the one that sent Sherlock to die, instead of simply keeping him locked in a cage, alive. Almost as quickly, he reminds himself that locking Sherlock would have rotted away out of boredom or gone insane in that cage. He realizes what Mycroft had done was merciful. 

Then he’s angry at Sherlock, because he lied. He didn’t tell John that in six months he’d be dead, not wandering around the world, looking for cases. 

John’s ranting to Mary and for a moment, he’s angry at her because she gives him a pitying look and it’s so obvious that she knew. She knew and she didn’t tell him either. 

He leaves their flat in a huff, heading over to 221b Baker Street. 

Sherlock barely spares him a glance when he storms in, instead he’s just instantly off.

“A serial murderer has killed three people and is circling a forth. The Yard doesn’t believe the murders to be related, but it’s so obvious.”

“Sherlock-”

“Come along John. I’ll explain on the way.”

Sherlock’s already hooking that ridiculous dramatic coat over his shoulders and heading towards the door. 

“No! Sherlock-”

“Bring your gun. It might be dangerous.” is the last thing Sherlock says before disappearing down the stairwell.

John waffles for a few seconds, before muttering a curse and chasing after him. 

It’s Sherlock. The stupidest genius alive. He didn’t know why he was surprised that this would be kept from him. 

And if he gets a not at all small sense of satisfaction when their serial murderer elbows Sherlock in the face, well, then he doesn’t have to tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
